Expanding the available data regarding the reactogenicity and immunogenicity of two candidate HIV-1 vaccines. The study will examine the safety and immunogenicity of the candidate vaccines in the high risk target population, and these responses will be compared to those of the low risk populations of this trial and to those participants in previous and ongoing AVEG trials.